Rated PG-13
' ' PG-13 is Parents Strongly Cautioned - Some Material May Be Inappropriate for Children Under 13. Oh, also, here's a reason. Rated TV-PG for intense violence/sci fi violence,language,peril and thematic elements Partial list for major production companies Lionsgate Films Movies *''Disaster Movie'' Stars: Matt Lanter, Vanessa Minnillo, Gary G Thang Johnson, Christa Flannagan, Jack Cortes, Nichole Parker, Kim Kardashian, Ike Barinholtz, Carmen Electra, Tony Cox, Tad Hilgenbrink, Nick Steele, Jason Boegh, John Di Domenic, Abe Spigner, Christopher Johnson, Jared S. Eddo, Yoshio Iizuka, Jonas Neal, Roland Kickinger, Walter Harris, Gerrard Fachinni, Johnny Rock, Devin Crittenden, Noah Harpster and Austin Michael Scott. (2008) *''The Hunger Games'' Stars: Jennifer Lawrence, Josh Hutcherson, Liam Hemsworth, Woody Harrelson, Elizabeth Banks, Lenny Kravitz, Stanley Tucci, Donald Sutherland, Wes Bentley, Toby Jones, Alexander Ludwig, Isabelle Furhman, Amandla Stenberg, Jacqueline Emerson, Jack Quaid, Levin Rambin, Dayo Okeniyi, Willow Shields and Paula Malcolmson'' (2012)'' *''The Hunger Games: Catching Fire'' (2013) *''The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 1'' (2014) *''The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 2'' (2015) *''Power Rangers'' (2017) Empire Pictures Movies *''Ghoulies'' (1984) *''Ghoulies II'' (1988) Orion Pictures Movies *''Robocop 3'' (1993) ImageMovers Movies *''Beowulf'' (2007) Fox Searchlight Pictures Movies *''500 Days of Summer'' (2009) *''Gentlemen Broncos (2009) *''He Named Me Malala (2015) *''Isle of Dogs'' (2018) March 23 2018 *''Me and Earl and the Dying Girl'' (2015) *''The Ringer'' (2005) Film Roman Movies *''Hellboy: Blood and Iron'' (2007) Miramax Movies *''Kate and Leopold'' (2001) *''My Baby's Daddy'' (2004) *''Shall We Dance?'' (2004) Saban Films Movies *''Skiptrace'' (2016) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Movies *''Die Another Day'' (2002) *''GoldenEye'' (1995) *''License to Kill'' (1989) *''Stargate'' (1994) *''SuperHero Movie'' (2008) *''Supernova'' (Theatrical Cut, 2000) *''Tomorrow Never Dies'' (1997) *''The World Is Not Enough'' (1999) Embassy Pictures Movies *''The Plague Dogs'' (1982) Lightyear Entertainment Movies *''The Return of Swamp Thing'' (1989) Madhouse Movies *''Avengers Confidential: Black Widow & Punisher'' (2014) *''Iron Man: Rise of Technovore'' (2013) MLG Productions Movies *''Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme'' (2007) *Thor and Captain America'' Versus'' (2009) *''The Invincible Iron Man'' (2007) *''Planet Spider-Man'' (2010) *''Ultimate Avengers: The Movie'' (2006) *''Ultimate Avengers 2: Rise of the Panther'' (2006) Walt Disney Pictures Movies *''The Finest Hours'' (2016) *''John Carter'' (2012) *''The Lone Ranger'' (2013) July 3 2013 *''One Upon a Warrior'' (2011) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' (2003) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' (2006) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (2007) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tales'' (2011) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' (2017) *''Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time'' (2010) *''Saving Mr. Banks'' (2013) Lucasfilm Ltd. LLC Movies *''Solo: A Star Wars Story'' (2018) *''Rouge One: A Star Wars Story'' (2016) *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' (2015) *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi'' (2017) *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith'' (2005) Marvel Studios Movies *''The Avengers'' (2012) May 4 2012 *''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' (2015) May 1 2015 *Avengers: Infinity War (2018) April 27 2018 *Avengers: Endgame (2019) April 26 2019 *''Ant-Man'' (2015) July 17 2015 *''Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018) July 5 2018'' *''Black Panther (2018) February 16 2018'' *''Captain American: The First Avenger'' (2011) July 22 2011 *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' (2014) April 4 2014 *''Captain America: Civil War'' (2016) May 6 2016 *''Doctor Strange'' (2016) November 4 2016 *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' (2014) August 1 2014 *''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' (2017) May 5 2017 *''Iron Man'' (2008) May 2 2008 *''Iron Man 2'' (2010) May 7 2010 *''Iron Man 3'' (2013) May 3 2013 *''Thor'' (2011) May 6 2011 *''Thor: The Dark World'' (2013) November 8 2013 *''Thor: Ragnarok'' (2017) November 3 2017 21st Century Film Corporation *''Captain America'' (1992) Washington Square Films Movies *''My Entire High School Sinking Into the Sea'' (2017) Touchstone Pictures Movies *''Another Stakeout'' (1993) *''Adventures in Babysitting'' (1987) *''Armageddon'' (1998) *''Big Trouble'' (2002) *''Beaches'' (1988) *''Big Trouble'' (2002) *''Bubble Boy'' (2001) *''Can't Buy Me Love'' (1987) *''The Count of Monte Cristo'' (2002) *''Dan in Real Life'' (2007) *''Gone in 60 Seconds'' (2000) *''Green Card'' (1990) *''The Hot Chick'' (2002) *''Hidalgo'' (2004) *''It's Pat'' (1994) *''King Arthur'' (2004) *''Mr. Destiny'' (1990) *''Mr. Wrong (1996)'' *''The Other Sister'' (1999) *''The Proposal'' (2009) *''Pearl Harbor'' (2001) *''The Prestige'' (2008) *''Raising Helen'' (2004) *''Reign of Fire'' (2002) *''Sweet Home Alabama'' (2002) *''The 6th Man'' (1997) *''Six Days, Seven Nights'' (1998) *''Stick It'' (2006) *''Signs'' (2002) *''The Tempest'' (2010) *''Three Fugitives'' (1989) *''The Gun in Betty Lou's Handbag'' (1992) *''Unbreakable'' (2000) *''Up Close and Personal'' (1996) *''The Village'' (2004) *''Wild Hogs'' (2007) Du Laurentiis Entertainment Group Movies *''King Kong Lives'' (1986) Paramount Pictures Movies *''The A-Team'' (2010) *''Assassin's Creed'' (2016) *''Avatar'' (2009) Christmas 2009 *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' (1992) *''Big Momma's House'' (2000) *''Big Momma's House 2'' (2006) *''Big Mommas: Like Father, Like Son'' (2011) *''big trouble in little china'' (1986) July 1 1986 TV-PG *''The Comebacks'' (2007) *''Dude, Where's My Car'' (2000) TV-PG *''Dr. Dolittle '' (1998) *''Daredevil'' (Theatrical Cut, 2003) valentines 2003 *''Date Movie'' (2006) *''Date Night'' (2010) *''Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story'' (2004) *''Elektra'' (2005) *''Epic Movie'' (2007) *''Fantastic Four'' (2005) summer 2005 *''Fantastic Four reboot'' (2015) *''Independence Day'' (1996) *''Independence Day: Resurgence'' (2016) *''In The Mix'' (2005) *''Just Married'' (2003) *''Love, Simon (2018)'' *''Meet The Spartans'' (2008) *''Mrs. Doubtfire (1993)'' *''Speed 2: Cruise Control'' (1997) *''Smosh: The Movie'' (2015) *''Taken'' (2008) *''Taken 2'' (2012) *''Taken 3'' (2015) *''Vampires Suck'' (2010) *''The X-Files'' (1998) *''The X- Files: I Want to Believe'' (2008) Paramount Animation Movies *''The Simpsons Movie'' (2007) July 27 2007 *Bob's Burgers: The Movie (2020) July 17 2020 DreamWorks Pictures Movies *''Delivery Man'' (2013) *''Lincoln'' (2012) *''Need for Speed'' (2014) *''Small Soldiers'' (1998) *''The Tuxedo'' (2002) *''War Horse'' (2011) Pathé Movies *''HOUBA! On the Trail of the Marsupilami'' (2012, self applied) Columbia Pictures Movies *''The Amazing Spider-Man'' (2012) summer 2012 *''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' (2014) summer 2014 *''The Animal'' (2001) *''Big Daddy'' (1999) *''Bewitched'' (2005) *''Blue Streak'' (1999) *''Casino Royal'' (2006) *''Click'' (2006) *''Charlie's Angels'' (2000) *''Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle'' (2003) *''Enough (2002) *''Ghostbusters reboot (2016) *''Ghost Rider'' (2007) *''Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance'' (2012) *''Grown Ups'' (2010) *''Grown Ups 2'' (2013) *''Joe Dirt'' (2001) *''Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle'' (2017) *''Just Go With It'' (2011) *''Last Action Hero'' (1993) *''Maid in Manhattan'' (2002) *''Mr. Deeds'' (2002) *''Men In Black'' (1997) *''Men In Black 2'' (2002) *''Men In Black 3'' (2012) *''The New Guy'' (2002) *''Quantum of Solace'' (2008) *''RoboCop reboot'' (2014) *''Skyfall'' (2012) *''Spectre'' (2015) *''Spider-Man'' (2002) summer 2002 *''Spider-Man 2'' (2004) summer 2004 *''Spider-Man 3'' (2007) summer 2007 *''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' (2017) June 30 2017 *''The Wedding Ringer'' (2001) *''White Chicks (2004) *''xXx (2002) *''xXx: State of the Union'' (2005) *''13 Going on 30 (2004)'' TriStar Pictures Movies *''Crossover'' (2006) *''Godzilla'' (1998) summer 1998 *''The Mask of Zorro'' (1998) *''3 Ninjas: Knuckle Up'' (1995) New Line Cinema Movies *''Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery'' (1997) *''Austin Powers: Spy Who Shagged Me'' (1999) *''Austin Powers: In Goldmember'' (2002) *''Dumb and Dumber'' (1994) *''Dumb and Dumber: When Harry Met Lloyd'' (2003) *''Dumb and Dumber To'' (2014) *''Lost in Space'' (1998) *''The Hobbit: The Unexpected Journey'' (2012) *''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' (2013) *''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'' (Theatrical Cut, 2014) *''The Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring'' (2001) *''The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers'' (2002) *''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'' (2003) *''The Mask'' (1994) *''Pleasantville'' (1998) *''Spawn'' (Theatrical Cut, 1997) *''Rush Hour (1998)'' *''Rush Hour 2 (2001)'' *''Rush Hour 3 (2007)'' Relativity Media Movies *''Before I Wake'' (2016) Alliamce Entertainment Movies *''The Gate'' (1987) STX Entertainment Movies *''The Circle'' (2017) Gramercy Pictures Movies *''Bean'' (1997) Summit Entertainment Movies *''Ender's Game'' (2013) Open Road Films Movies *''Before I Fall'' (2017) *''Max Steel'' (2016) Dimension Films Movies *''Scary Movie 3'' (2003) *''Scary Movie 4'' (2006) *''Scary Movie V'' (2013) Warner Bros. Pictures Movies *''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective'' (1994) *''Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls'' (1995) *''The Adventures of Pluto Nash'' (2002) *''Crazy Rich Asians (2018)'' *''Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood'' (2002) *''The Dukes of Hazzard'' (2005) *''Eight Legged Freaks'' (2002) *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' (2016) *''Godzilla'' (2014) *''Get Smart'' (2008) *''Gremlins 2: The New Batch'' (1990) *''Grind'' (2003) *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' (2005) *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' (2007) *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1'' (2010) *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2'' (2011) *''Jack the Giant Slayer'' (2013) *''Jonah Hex'' (2010) *''Joe's Apartment'' (1996) *''Juwanna Mann'' (2002) *''Kong: Skull Island'' (2017) *''Little Shop of Horrors'' (1986) *''The Losers'' (2006) *''National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation'' (1989) *''Ocean's 8 (2018)'' *''Sucker Punch'' (Theatrical Cut, 2011) *''Steel'' (1997) *''Terminator Salvation'' (2009) *''Wild Wild West'' (1999) Paramount/20th Century Fox Animation Movies *''Batman vs. Robin'' (2015) *''Batman: Under the Red Hood'' (2010) *''Batman: Assault on Arkham'' (2014) *''Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part One'' (2012) *''Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part Two'' (2013) *''Batman Year One'' (2011) *''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker'' (Director's Cut, 2000) *''Batman: Bad Blood'' (2016) *''Green Lantern: First Flight'' (2009) *''Justice League: Gods and Monsters'' (2015) *''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' (2016) *''Justice League: The New Frontier'' (2008) *''Justice League: Doom'' (2012) *''Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths'' (2010) *''Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox'' (2013) *''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' (2015) *''Justice League: War'' (2014) *''Son of Batman'' (2014) *''Superman: Doomsday'' (2007) *''Superman/Batman: Public Enemies'' (2009) *''Superman/Batman: Apocalypse'' (2010) *''Superman: Brainiac Attacks'' (2006) *''Superman vs. The Élite'' (2012) *''Superman: Unbound'' (2013) *''Teen Titans: The Judas Contract'' (2017) *''Wonder Woman'' (Theatrical Cut, 2009) Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Movies *''Halo Legends'' (2010) Screen Gems Movies *''Priest'' (2011) Hollywood Pictures Movies *''The Associate'' (1996) *''The Air Up There'' (1993) *''The Associate'' (1996) *''A Stranger Among Us'' (1992) *''Arachnophobia'' (1990) *''Before and After'' (1996) *''Blame It on the Bellboy'" (1992)'' *''Celtic Pride'' (1996) *''Eddie'' (1996) *''Father Hood'' (1993) *''Holy Matrimony'' (1994) *''The Invisible'' (2007) *''In the Army Now'' (1994) *''Just Visiting'' (2001) *''Medicine Man'' (1992) *''Passed Away'' (1992) *''Prefontaine'' (1997) *''Powder'' (1995) *''Son in Law'' (1993) *''Spy Hard'' (1996) *''The Sixth Sense'' (1999) *''Sarafina!'' (1992) *''Swing Kids'' (1993) *''Terminal Velocity'' (1994) Artisan Entertainment Movies Gallery PG-13.png Video Original PG-13 MPAA bumper Category:American rating systems Category:North American rating systems Category:Current MPAA ratings Category:Current ratings Category:1984 introduced ratings